I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by PriestessHeiressDeity91
Summary: Kurama and Botan are best friends and Kurama invited Botan because he has something to say. What could it be that Kurama wants to tell Botan?


PriestessHeiressDeity91: Ohayou minna-san, this is PriestessHeiressDeity91 or PHD91 for short if you want to refer me as. This is my second story using this account. You can read some of my other stories in my other accounts Kitty Uzumaki and BotanMinaminoYouko. This story is about my OTP Kurama and Botan, it's based on a song. Hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters. They belong to their rightful owner Yoshihiro Togashi-san. Forgive me if I made the characters OOC.

Yusuke: So who's doing the disclaimer, it better not be me.

PHD91: No, Yusuke, it isn't you this time.

Yusuke: Thank you

PHD91: But…the person I chose isn't here so I guess I'll have to settle with you to do the disclaimer.

Yusuke: What? Are you freaking kidding me? I'm not even in your story.

PHD91: And?

Yusuke: So, I ain't doing it. You can't make me.

PHD91: Au contraire my friend, I have every right to make you do the disclaimer.

Yusuke: Oh really?

PHD91: I could just 'accidently' spill the beans on you spying on the girls at the hot springs to Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara…not to mention your beloved Keiko.

Yusuke: *gulps* How did you find out about that?

PHD91: I have my ways…now do the disclaimer before I tell.

Yusuke: Alright, alright, I'll do *grumbles* bossy bitch, telling me what to do.

PHD91: Did you say something mister Urameshi?

Yusuke: No.

PHD91: Do the disclaimer then.

*Yusuke opens his mouth to talk, but Kurama appear*

Kurama: Sorry, I'm late. I had to drop off Botan and see that she gets home safely.

PHD91: That's alright Kurama, you don't need to apologize. Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Kurama: It would be an honor. PriestessHeiressDeity91 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, they belong to Togashi-san. She only owns the plot.

PHD91: Thank you Kurama. Now then, on with the story

 _ **Summary: Kurama and Botan are best friends. Kurama tells Botan to meet up because he has something he has to tell her.**_

 **I Fell In Love With My Best Friend**

A handsome red haired male was sitting at a café, sipping on his hot drink, looking at his watch as he waits for someone, his best female friend.

After looking at his watch, the bell rang and he look up to see a beautiful sky haired female with beautiful amethyst eyes he has ever seen, enter the place.

She look around until her eyes landed on him.

She smiled before she head towards his table, her smile never leaving from her face.

"Hello Kurama." She said.

"Hello Botan." Kurama said as he stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Botan said as she sat down.

After she sat down, Kurama push her chair forward before he went back to his seat.

"How are you Botan?" he asked.

"I'm fine and you?" Botan asked.

"I am also fine." Kurama said.

"That's good." Botan said. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Kurama took a deep breath before he look back at his best female friend.

"I have something to tell you." He said.

"What is it? You know I'm all ears." Botan said.

The red head took another deep breath.

"For a while now, I've been keeping these feelings." He began. "You see, I think I'm in love and I don't know if my feelings is being corresponded."

"I see." Botan said, feeling her heart break. "Have you told her of your feelings?"

"No." Kurama said. "Will it be alright if she knew?"

"Of course." Botan said. "Maybe she'll feel the same way."

' _If I can't be with him, then I'll just have to help him with his love.'_ She thought.

"I know, but I'm afraid that I'll be rejected by her." Kurama said.

"It's the risk you have to take my friend." Botan said. "Maybe she'll fall in your arms."

"I'll take that step until I succeed." Kurama said. "I want to be part of her life and hopefully get her to love me. If someone has hurt her, I will heal her pain."

"You really are in love with her." Botan said, hoping to hide her sadness. "May I ask how you fell for her."

Kurama smiled. "Her radiant smile, her skin, the way the wind blows her hair and her sense of humor. They're stuck in my head, but I'm afraid that I will lose her. I don't know what to do."

Botan grab his hand, making him look at her all the while feeling jealous of the woman that won his heart.

She tried not to blush. "You have to woo her, surprise her, we girls love those kind of details."

"I don't know what will happen if I tell her that I love her." Kurama said.

"Keep trying to woo her and maybe then she'll accept you." Botan said.

"I don't know how to start, this is complicated." Kurama said.

"Kurama, you know that I want what's best for you." Botan said. "Your eyes reflect something that I've never seen before. You know that you can count on me to support you in whatever that you do. I just hope whoever she is can make you really happy and that she doesn't hurt you."

"I just want to love her, value her, and respect her." Kurama said. "I know that no one can treat her like I want to treat her. I want to take her away from any pain she's in, make her my first priority."

Botan smiled some more, but inside she's begging the red head not to continue.

"But I'm frighten to know her response." Kurama said.

"Kurama! I'm sure you have nothing to lose." Botan said. "If she becomes your girlfriend, you two will have beautiful times together. She will know that you're sincere, I'm sure that she will not reject you."

"But what if things change between us?" Kurama asked.

"Don't be afraid." Botan said.

"If she finds out, she'll change her attitude." Kurama said.

"Could you tell me who she is?" Botan asked. "Maybe I could help you some more."

Kurama smiled, squeezing her hand as he never took his eyes off her.

"Botan, that woman…" he began. "Is you."

Botan's eyes widen at the declaration.

"Me?" she asked.

Kurama nodded.

"Yes, I love you." he said. "What I want to know is, do you love me?"

"Yes." Botan said as she begins to cry. "I do love you."

Kurama smiled as he wipe away her tears before he claimed her lips.

Botan happily kissed him back.

PHD91: What did you think? I personally like the ending, but that's just me.

Yusuke: So I guess I'm off the hook, right?

PHD91: Not exactly.

Yusuke: What do you mean?

PHD91: Well, even though Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara doesn't know about you spying…someone did.

Yusuke: Who?

Genkai: *appears* Dimwit!

Yusuke: Oh shit.

PHD91: You better run.

*Yusuke runs off with Genkai on his tail*

PHD91: *sweat drop* Well, I hope you enjoy the story, please read and review. I look forward in reading your feedbacks. I gotta go and make sure Genkai doesn't kill Yusuke for the fourth time…until then minna-san.


End file.
